PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Science Research Conference (SRC) on Signal Transduction in the Immune System, to be held June 16-21, 2019 in Western Shore, Nova Scotia, Canada. The major goal of this conference is to provide a comprehensive survey of recent advances regarding the signaling mechanisms involved in the response of immune cells in both health and disease. The meeting in 2019 will be the 10th occurrence of this FASEB conference. This conference has garnered widespread interest in research institutes, academia, and industry because of the outstanding speaker rosters, the cutting edge nature of the work presented and the relevance of many presentations to immunologic diseases. Additionally, since most mainstream immunology meetings do not provide an in-depth focus on signal transduction mechanisms, this dedicated FASEB conference has attracted leaders in immune signal transduction worldwide, as well as new investigators and students. As a result, this FASEB conference has been one of the most highly attended FASEB SRC. For the 2019 meeting, particular care has been taken to ensure that both innate and adaptive immune signaling mechanisms are well represented in the program. Topics for the 2019 conference include innate immune signaling, lymphocyte signaling, immune receptor activation, signal modulation, and immune signaling in health and disease. We have also introduced new sessions focused on nucleic acid sensing by innate cells and leukocyte adhesion and migration. These topics represent the technical and conceptual diversity of modern immunological research, and we anticipate that they will appeal to a broad swath of researchers in both basic and translational areas. Although the conference has a backbone of regular attendees and speakers, we have ensured that new ideas and research areas will be addressed in 2019 by featuring 13 new invited speakers (out of 33). We have also prioritized representation of women (16 speakers) and underrepresented minorities (5 speakers) among the invited speakers. In addition, most sessions will have space for two short talks (for a total of 16), which will be selected from abstracts. Priority for short talks will be given to new investigators, post-doctoral fellows and students from groups in which PIs are not presenting. This will ensure a diversity of topics at the meeting. The overall objectives of the meeting are: 1) To provide a critical and intensive overview of the recent advances in signaling pathways controlling the innate and adaptive immune systems; 2) To bring together a diverse group of senior scientists, young investigators and trainees (including postdoctoral fellows and students) of both genders, in a stimulating and supportive atmosphere involving formal presentations and informal discussions; and, 3) To advance rapidly the research on the molecular mechanisms in the immune system by broadly disseminating information and recent breakthroughs. We anticipate that this conference will build upon the success of past conferences in influencing the direction of signaling research in the immune system.